Abnormal cholesterol and lipid homeostasis are linked with prevalent diseases such as metabolic syndrome, atherosclerosis/cardiovascular disease, and type 2 diabetes. Cholesterol and lipids are trafficked in the blood as lipoprotein particles, such as low-density lipoprotein (LDL) and high-density lipoprotein (HDL) that ferry their fatty cargo to different cells and tissues. Excess circulating LDL can be oxidized and taken up by arterial macrophages, turning them into cholesterol/lipid-filled “foam cells” that are involved in the formation of atherosclerotic plaques. Triglycerides, as major components of very-low-density lipoprotein (VLDL), have been linked to atherosclerosis, and, by extension, the risk of heart disease and stroke. Elevated triglycerides (e.g., mildly elevated fasting levels, above 150 mg/dL (1.7 mmol/L), or high fasting levels above 200 mg/dL (2.26 mmol/L)) are common in subjects with metabolic syndrome/insulin resistance and those with poorly controlled diabetes, and contribute to the risk of atherosclerosis, heart disease, and stroke in that population. Increased stored triglycerides in tissues such as liver and white adipose tissue (WAT) are associated with non-alcoholic fatty liver disease and obesity, additional hallmarks of metabolic syndrome and insulin resistance.